Tempo
by Christabel Telles
Summary: A guerra acabou, anos passaram, mas para Hermione há feridas que não querem cicatrizar. Pós-Guerra, AU. One shot! HG.DM.SS  estava publicada em um perfil antigo, upei pra este .


Atenção, essa fic foge à linearidade dos livros, então é um pouco AU.

Tarde demais. Hermione fechou os olhos e perdeu-se nas lembranças.

_Sim, aquele não havia sido o melhor ano de suas vidas. Havia a guerra, os planos do Lord das Trevas, tanta tristeza, tantas mágoas... Mas também havia algo muito importante. Havia um "nós" para se pensar nos momentos de desespero, havia uma luz, uma esperança. Ou teria sido tudo ilusão? Não importava, agora era tarde demais, muito tarde._

Fechou o espelho do banheiro e olhou seu reflexo. A falsa quietude que reinava em tudo era tão artificial quanto o atual loiro dos seus cabelos curtos. Não suportara manter os longos e rebeldes cachos castanhos que ele tanto gostava, era mais uma lembrança constante dele e, Deus, como doía pensar nele e em sua traição.

Os olhos castanhos a fitaram de volta no espelho. Já não era a mesma, as cicatrizes eram mais profundas que as marcas em suas costas ou as rugas a redor de seus olhos. E ainda nem havia completado os 25 anos!

Esfregou os olhos com força tentando afastar as más recordações de vez. Não devia ficar pensando nisso, estava ficando obsessiva, só podia. Mas quem saberia dizer o que é normal quando se trata de um coração ferido?

A notícia do casamento dele com Narcisa havia sido uma punhalada em seu já frágil coração. Como ele pudera abandoná-la daquela maneira? Naquele momento em que ela estava perdida e só? Harry havia morrido junto com o Lord Negro, Rony estava inutilizado no St. Mungos, Gina casara com Neville e haviam ido embora para outro país, buscando esquecer os horrores da guerra. Tudo tão clichê, tudo tão absurdamente esperado. Menos isso.

-Está tudo bem?

Hermione olhou para o espelho viu Draco na porta do banheiro atrás de si. O loiro estava sem camisa, o cabelo desalinhado caia sobre os olhos de gelo. Safiras azuis. Suas safiras agora.

-Claro, claro, tudo bem Draco.-tentou sorrir, mas deve ter feito uma careta pois ele se aproximou, o olhar preocupado, e a tomou nos braços delicadamente. Fixou os olhos penetrantes nos dela e ela ergueu o queixo encarando-o de volta. Ficaram assim por um instante.

-Você estava pensando nele. –não era uma pergunta, Hermione percebeu, e sim uma afirmação. Maldito fosse Draco por sempre saber o que ela estava pensando.

-Sim. –sabia que não adiantaria negar.- Eu estava lembrando. Da guerra...

-Você tem que parar de pensar nisso Hermione. Já se passaram 6 anos. Nós estamos juntos há quatro anos, será que não é suficiente?-os olhos gelo brilhavam de raiva contida.

Ela tocou o rosto belo delicadamente. Ele era uma das poucas coisas boas que toda aquela escuridão trouxera.

-Draco, eu amo você, mas eu não posso esquecer. Sinto muito. Quando você veio morar comigo sabia disso, por favor, não venha cobrar nada de mim agora.

-Então é simples assim? – os olhos faiscavam – Vai sempre ser assim, Hermione?

-Sim Draco. É assim que as coisas sempre serão.-ela suspirou e ele a soltou bruscamente, virando-se.

-Maldito o dia que me apaixonei por você. Deveria ter continuado achando que você não passava de uma sangue ruim.

Um instante de silêncio pairou entre eles. A tensão era quase palpável. Ele balançou a cabeça, voltou-se para ela e a abraçou forte.

-Perdoe-me. Não passo realmente de um maldito Malfoy, um bastardo sangue puro. –ele riu sem gosto- Como se isso valesse alguma coisa.

-Às vezes você fala coisas muito duras Draco. –uma lágrima escorreu pelo canto do olho de Hermione –Mas eu não posso culpá-lo afinal eu... – ela soluçou e escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço dele que passou as mãos nas costas marcadas dela.

-Shhh... Talvez quatro anos sejam mesmo pouco tempo para nos adaptarmos. Vamos tentar por mais uns 50 ou 60, ok?

Ela levantou o rosto para dar com o sorriso maroto dele e sorriu também. Sim, talvez tudo que ela precisasse fosse de um pouco mais de tempo.

Ai, adoro essa fic. *enxuga uma lágrima*


End file.
